In the past, a supermarket or the like uses a code reading apparatus that picks up an image of a code symbol such as a barcode affixed to a commodity using an image sensor such as a CCD camera, reads code data from a barcode included in the picked-up image, and performs, referring to a commodity master file, sales registration for the commodity specified by the read code data.
For example, among code reading apparatuses, there is a handy-type scanner that decodes a label image picked up by a CCD camera. On the other hand, with a vertical scanner vertically provided on a counter of a supermarket or the like, an operator can handle commodities using both the hands. Therefore, work efficiency can be improved to be higher than work efficiency in picking up the label image using the handy-type scanner.
When sales registration or checkout for commodities is performed, the code reading apparatus can display, on a touch panel or the like, buttons on which commodity images stored in the commodity master file in advance are displayed and can also perform sales registration or checkout for commodities according to operation of the buttons. However, in order to display, on the touch panel or the like, the buttons on which the commodity images are displayed, an operator has to pick up an image of an unregistered commodity not registered in the commodity master file and cause the commodity master file to store the picked-up image. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes labor and time to manage the commodity master file.